Healing Hands
by crank meister
Summary: Complete All he wants is to love someone. GregSara
1. Healing Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They all belong to those idiots who call themselves CBS. Boy, if I could lay my hands on them……………….

A/N: Every person that reads this story has to sign the petition to bring George and Jorja back to the show. Show your support for them. And don't forget to review and tell me whether I should continue or not.

Healing Hands

__

Tonight I cried the tears of the child

Who knows what fear runs deep and wild inside

But the rivers in flood tonight

'What am I so afraid of?' Greg asked himself as he sat on the roof of the crime lab. The answer was easy. He was afraid of being hurt again. He had been broken so many times. Cried so many tears. And fought so many fears. All he wanted to do was to find someone. Someone true and honest. Someone he could love. Someone who would love him back. The wind blew cold air in his face. He took a deep breath.

__

I lay down and the light streamed across my face

I felt the beauty of some deeper grace

And I tried

To find my way to the other side

For the past few weeks, he'd been contemplating life. Had he made the right choices? Maybe if he'd stayed in San Francisco, he'd be settled down. A studio apartment. A girlfriend. A social life. Friends. Things that he didn't have here. For the past few weeks, his attraction to Sara had surprisingly grown. Every time they looked at each other, he could feel a connection. At first, he dismissed it. Thought it was nothing. But after a few days, it was impossible to ignore. He loved Sara. But it was impossible to break through to her. She was too hung up on Grissom.

__

I feel your skin as smooth as silk  
Drunk like a baby on his mama's milk  
Take me down under the wishing tree  
Lay your healing hands on me

He'd been longing to hold her. Longing to kiss her. But she never gave him a chance. Every feeble attempt to ask her out was turned down. Typical, Greg thought. Everyone saw him as Greggo. The goofy lab tech who wore bright colored shirts, stuck markers up his nose and wore rubber gloves on his head. Everyone said he loved latex. The truth is, he hated latex. The gloves were okay, but suits, they freaked him out.

__

Been a long time riding this deserted train  
There's no messiahs out here, baby  
But I found the holy grail all right  
Cause I'm lying in your arms tonight  
Yeah....

Well, he thought. You can't always have what you want. But it doesn't stop me from trying. Greg put out the cigarette he had been smoking. No one knew he smoked. Another one of Greg's little mysteries. He headed back towards the entrance. He had to get back to the lab before Grissom had him fired. Suddenly, his beeper went off. Grissom, he thought. It certainly was. He put the beeper in his pocket and headed back inside.

__

Lay your healing hands on me....

Should I continue? Should I stop? You have to let me know!


	2. Hero

Thanks for all your great reviews. I was kinda nervous about it, what with this being my very first fan fiction. The first chapter was quite short. This one's much longer. I have another story in progress. It's a CSI/Las Vegas crossover.

A/N: The song I used was 'Healing Hands' by Marc Cohn.

Greg made his way back to his lab. He looked at his watch. 8 more hours left. Greg saw Grissom walking towards him. "Hey, Gris. You paged?" "Yes I did. We got a DB in Henderson. You're riding with Sara. She's waiting outside." Greg nodded and walked to the parking lot. Finally, he thought. A crime scene. Not to mention it was with Sara. When Greg got to the parking lot, he saw Sara standing by her Tahoe. He made his way over to her. "Hey Sara." She gave him smile. "You ready?" she asked. " Oh yeah." Greg climbed into the passenger seat as Sara turned the ignition.

The drive to the crime scene was short. It was a simple two story house. When they arrived there, the only person present there was a nervous looking cop who was waiting outside the door. As they approached the door, Sara turned to the cop. "Have you cleared the house?" The cop replied, "Uh…..yeah." Greg and Sara entered the house. In the middle of the living room, the victim was sprawled out on the floor with pools of blood all around him. " Hey Greg. I'm gonna go check upstairs." "Okay." Sara carefully made her way up the stairs. If it wasn't for her flashlight and the moonlight, the whole house would have been pitch black. As she got to the top of the steps, she heard a creak. It sounded like a floorboard and it was coming from the attic. She drew her gun and cautiously stepped into the attic.

Greg was processing the body when he heard someone scream. Sara, he thought. He darted up the stairs, taking three steps at a time. "Greg!" He ran into the attic and saw a man holding Sara by her throat and pointing a gun at her head. "You step any closer and I'm gonna blow her head off!" Greg put his hands up in front of him. "Look, no one wants to hurt you. Just let her go, alright?" "I don't think so. Once I let her go, you're going to shoot me, aren't you?" Greg shook his head. "No I won't. I don't even have a gun." A smile began to from on the man's face. "Well…..good for us." Greg was confused. Us? Sara's eyes grew wide as she noticed someone behind Greg. "Greg! Behind you!" Greg turned around and his face was met my a hard blow to his left. He fell to the ground with a thud. Dizziness began to creep over him. His assailant was directly over him. Greg noticed a wooden chair beside him. He quickly grabbed it and swung it at his assailant. The man was struck in the face and force of the blow caused him to trip as he moved back. His head collided with a table and he was instantly knocked out.

The other man who was holding Sara hostage was surprised by it and Greg saw an opportunity. He quickly lunged at the man, who was caught off guard. Sara got out of the way just in time. Greg and the man were struggling on the floor. Greg delivered a blow to the man's face. Suddenly, the gun went off. Greg could feel the pain slowly spreading throughout his body. But he kept struggling with the man. He couldn't let him get away. Sara searched the man who had been knocked out. She found a gun in his pocket. Greg finally gave up. The pain was just too much. The man rolled him over to the side and got up. He raised his gun and aimed directly at Greg. This is it, thought Greg. Greg closed his eyes, partly because of the pain, partly because it helped him prepare for what was about to happen. Suddenly, he heard three shots ring out and then a thud. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Sara standing over the man with a gun in her hand. He gave her a weak smile and finally passed out.

A/N: Okay, I know you all were hoping for more Sara/Greg action but don't worry. I have it all planned out. Starting from the next chapter, more Greg/Sara romance and fluffiness.


	3. Just The Two of Us

Thanks for all the reviews! I myself am a Greg/Sara shipper, but there won't be any Grissom bashing. Jorja's back on the show, so …..yay! Let's keep our fingers crossed and hope that George comes back soon. Its my summer holidays so expect regular updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Greg slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurred and his head hurt like hell. He saw some figures standing over him but he couldn't make out who they were. "Greg? Are you up?" Catherine?, he thought. Gradually, his vision became clearer as he realized who the people were. "Greg, are you okay?" It was Grissom, his voice sounding concerned and worried at the same time. He nodded. "I'm fine." They smiled back but Greg noticed that Sara wasn't there. He panicked. "Where's Sara? Is she okay?" He tried to get up but a searing pain shot through his body. He groaned. Warrick put a hand on his chest. "Easy, Greg. Sara's okay. She's waiting outside." "Why?" Nick spoke up. "She wanted to talk to you alone." Catherine gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll catch you later." The CSI's quietly left the room.

Sara stood outside Greg's room, thinking of the right words to say to him. He had saved her life and it was only right to find the perfect way to thanks him. The door in front of her opened. Nick walked towards her, followed by Catherine, Warrick and Grissom. Sara took a deep breath. She opened the door and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her. Greg's eyes jerked open. "Sara. How are you?" She made her way towards him. "I'm okay. Thanks to you." Greg smiled. "Well, you saved my ass too. So I guess we're even." Sara couldn't help but laugh. He had been shot in the stomach and he could still make jokes. Sara leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I better go. And you should rest." Taking one last look at him, she quietly slipped out the door. Greg smiled at himself. I should get shot more often, he thought. He chuckled quietly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

4 weeks later.

Greg hopped out of his car. He was glad to be back at work. He hated the hospital. Somehow, they always made you get worse. He made his way into the building. Inside, he was greeted by co-workers. He went to his locker and traded the black jacket he was wearing for his traditional lab coat. On his way to his lab, he ran into Catherine. "Hey Greggo. Good to have you back." "Good to be back, Cath." Catherine gave him a hug and whispered into his ear. "Sara's alone in the lounge." She gave him a wink and walked off. Greg stood in his place, dumbfounded by what had just happened. He raised an eyebrow and ran towards the lounge.

There he saw Sara, sitting in a chair at the table, a cup of Blue Hawaiian in one hand, a pen in the other. He smirked. "So… I take it you found my secret stash." Sara turned around and smiled. "Sorry about it. I just couldn't drink another sip of that horrible crap." "Don't worry. I got plenty more where that came from." He took a seat beside her. "Where's everyone else?" Sara took a sip from her cup. "Grissom and Nick are at a scene. Cath and Warrick just got back from theirs."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm confined in this hell hole for the next few days."

"It won't be that bad."

"How do you know?"

"Well, for one thing, I'll be around."

Sara smiled at his reply and kissed him on the cheek. She got up from her chair, stood behind Greg and leaned in close to his face. "You better be." Grinning, she walked off. Greg, still sitting, couldn't help smiling at himself. Getting shot definitely had its perks.

A/N: The next chapter should be up soon. Keep those reviews coming.


	4. Waiting All My Life

I just heard that George is now back on the show. Guess all those petitions worked. Here's the fourth chapter.

Greg sat in his lab, peering down the lens of a microscope. He had been busy all day with a triple homicide. Then came the hit-and-run. A 9 year old girl was run over by a drunk driver. It had hit Catherine really hard due to the fact that the little girl was almost the same age as Lindsey. They finally nailed the bastard a few hours ago. Greg pinched the bridge of his nose. For the past few days, he had had little sleep, thanks to the pain. The nightmares were also to blame. Every now and then, he'd have flashbacks of the whole incident. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, screaming and sweating so much that you'd think he was sleeping on a leaky waterbed.

Everybody needs it  
Everybody wants it  
Everybody's searching for someone  
Been down a thousand highways  
I never thought would end  
Baby, I've been

He took a deep breath and resumed working. The printer behind him printed out some results. He grabbed it and took a long look at it. He then placed it in a folder with other sheets of paper. Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he took a deep breath. Greg grabbed his empty mug and headed to the lounge for a refill. There, he found Warrick, Nick, Sara and Catherine all huddled around the table.

__

Waiting all my life to find you  
Always been one step behind you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

He glanced at Sara. She was looking very pretty today. Not that she never did, but on this day, she looked exceptionally gorgeous. She was wearing blue jeans, a black, low-neck sweater with a black leather jacket. Sara looked up and noticed Greg looking at her. She smiled at him and for a few seconds, they held their gaze. The other three CSI's saw this and smiled among themselves. "Greg!" 'Damn,' thought Greg. 'Here comes Grissom, Mr. Party Pooper. What a way to ruin the mood.' "What's up, Gris?" "Have you finished with those samples I gave you?" Greg shook his head. "Nope. But I'm almost done. Came to get a refill." He held up his mug. "I'll finish them up right now." Brushing past Grissom, he made his way back to his lab.

__

I was tired of waiting  
Every night was praying  
Everyday would be the day I'd find you  
I grew so impatient, how long would it take  
To know you were out there somewhere   
Somewhere waiting, wondering just like me

Sara got up from her chair. "I better go too. I've got a lot of work to do." As she walked out of the room, Nick, Warrick and Catherine all gave Grissom cold stares. Catherine shook her head. "Nice going, Grissom. You couldn't have picked a better time to interrupt." Grissom frowned. "What are you talking about?" Nick put down the mug he was holding. "Sara and Greg were having a moment. Until you came in the room noisily." "I wasn't noisy." "No, Grissom. You weren't noisy. You were as quiet as a herd of fleeing elephants." Catherine replied, her voice full of sarcasm. Grissom occupied the seat previously emptied by Sara. "Well then, I'm very sorry."

I've been waiting all my life to love you  
All that time I was dreaming of you  
Your love babe  
I've been waiting all my life

'Damn it', thought Greg. 'Maybe I should ask her out again.' Greg saw Sara talking to Archie in the corridor. After the brief conversation, Sara began walking towards the lab. 'Now's the chance.' Greg closed his eyes , took a deep breath and made his way towards her. "Hey Sara. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Greg's face looked quite serious, which surprised her. "Sure. What's up?" He took her arm and lead her into the lab. He turned his back to her and whispered to himself. 'I can do this.' Quickly, he turned back to her and looked her in the eye. "Okay. Lately, I don't know if its just me but, I've been feeling this…this…spark between us. And….and …I think we…I should do something about it. So, would you like to go out with me tonight, after work. For a drink or something." Greg looked at her hopefully. Sara sighed. It wasn't one of exasperation, but rather one of relief. She smiled at him. "Finally. I thought you'd never ask."

And did I lose faith, did I lose heart  
Maybe I did, but I never lost my way  
To where you are-I've been

Greg laughed. "So its not just me?" Sara shook her head. "Nope. Its us." He couldn't believe it. She actually had feelings for him. Greg took Sara's hand. "So….you still up for that drink?" She put her hands on his shoulders. "Only if you have dinner with me tomorrow night." Greg furrowed his brows. "I think I can find an empty spot in my schedule." They shared a laugh. Sara looked into Greg's eyes and gave him kiss. Her lips felt soft as they touched his.__

Your love I've been waiting  
Your love I've been waiting all my life  
All my life, all my life

Behind them, hidden near the doorway, were Nick, Warrick and Catherine, all peering at the two with huge smiles on their faces. Catherine squealed. "Ooh. This is so exciting!" "And yet so wrong." added Warrick. Nick on the other hand, didn't think so. "Come on. You gotta admit that its great to finally see them together." "And its also fun to see the three of you unemployed. Get back to work." Catherine stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes sir." replied Nick, fearful that he might really lose his job. As the three of them walked away from Grissom, Catherine whispered, "Party pooper." "I heard that!"

A/N: The song used in this chapter is 'Waiting All My Life' by Rascal Flatts. Joe Don Rooney is soooo hot! What'd you think of this chapter? Review please.


	5. First Date

Hey, sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with stuff. Hope you enjoy this one. The song is 'Ready To Fall' by Joey Fatone.

Greg nervously glanced at his watch. It was already five the end of shift and Sara was five minutes late. Maybe she bailed, he thought. That thought was quickly erased from his mind when he saw Sara walking towards him. He couldn't help but smile. "Hey Sara." "Hey." she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. I am so loving this, thought Greg. "So, you ready for our first date?" Sara nodded. "Yeah." "Okay then. Let's go." The drive to the bar was short and uneventful. They got out of the car and Greg, being a gentleman, opened the door for Sara. "Thank you." "You're welcome."

They took a seat at a table, facing each other. They ordered their drinks and let the awkward silence creep in. The waitress came back with their beers. Greg took a sip from his. "So…" he started. "How are you?" Damn it, he thought. That was real smooth of you, man. "I'm good. A little overworked but good. You?" "Same." Greg's eyes darted around the room and finally rested on the TV, which was showing a basketball match. Sara noticed what he was looking at. "You play?" Greg quickly turned to her. "What?" "Basketball. Do you play?" "Oh…yeah. Sometimes." In the background, some bald, overweight, drunk guy was singing very badly. When the song was over, one or two people clapped out of politeness. The guitarist then took the microphone. "That was Mikey with 'I Touch Myself'. Anyone else brave or drunk enough to come up here and give us a song?" Greg suddenly had an idea. "I will." Sara looked at him, surprised. He's going to sing, she thought. Wow.

Greg made his way up to the stage. He flipped through a book, searching for the right song to sing. He finally found it. "This one." he said. He put the microphone on the stand and spoke. "This song's for the lovely lady that I'm here with tonight." The band started playing the song. Greg took a deep breath and started singing.

__

I get a feeling   
I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles

And I lose all space and time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Something tells me it's gonna be okay

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever   
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight

Greg's voice was smooth and clear. Sara couldn't help stare at him in awe. She never knew he could sing like that. Other people in the bar also turned to watch him sing.

__

I know you've been watching  
Choosing your moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you   
Has gotten to me this way  
And now that were standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
_I can't promise forever   
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight_

Nothing is certain  
This I know  
Wherever were heading  
I'm ready to go  
  
_I can't promise forever   
But baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
Yes I'm ready to fall  
In love tonight  
In love tonight  
In love tonight_

Once the music and singing stopped, all the bar patrons clapped. Sara's eyes were filled with tears. Greg made his way back to the table. She gave him a hug. "That was amazing, Greg." "Thanks." They ordered a few more drinks and decided to leave before they ended up like Mikey, who had gone to the bathroom _  
_over an hour ago and still hadn't come out. They guessed that he had probably passed out on the toilet. Greg drove her back to her apartment. On the way there, they talked about Mikey, work and other stuff. "You know Sara, this is probably the longest conversation we've ever had." "Yeah, I guess." When they got to their destination, Greg walked her to the entrance of the building. At the top of the steps, Sara turned back to Greg. "Um..I had a really great time tonight. Especially when you sang." "Again, thank you. So, can I look forward to another date with you?" "Why, yes you can." Sara leaned in and kissed him. "Goodnight Greg." "Night." As Sara entered the building and closed the door behind her, Greg had the biggest smile on his face.

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Savior

This is it. The last chapter. It's pretty short. Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for all the reviews.

Greg groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The sun rays were creeping in through the curtains, illuminating the room. He rolled to his right and smiled when he saw Sara sleeping beside him. Her chest was rising and falling slowly and there was a small smile on her face. He snuggled up beside her and placed his head near hers. In response, she put her arm around his mid-riff. She opened her eyes. "Morning sunshine," said Greg, as he gave her a kiss. Sara frowned at him "How can you be so cheery this early in the morning?" "Well…. having you here helps.And FYI, its not that early." Sara laughed. "I'm glad I have that effect on you." Greg nuzzled her neck and Sara couldn't help but give a small moan. "Alright, we better get to work. Otherwise we're gonna be really late and you know its not nice to piss off Grissom." Greg groaned. "Do we have to?" "Fine. Stay there if you want, but don't complain when you're broke and unemployed. Not to mention single." Hearing this, Greg jumped out of bed. "I'm up. I'm up."

Nodding his head to the beat that was playing in his mind, Greg finished up his paperwork. Normally, he would be all grumpy and what not due to his workload. But today, he was happy. No amount of work or telling offs could ruin his day. He had been feeling that way ever since he and Sara started dating. It was like she had put some sort of spell on him. Greg looked up from his papers and saw Sara and Nick talking in the hallway. Nick had said something and Sara started laughing. God she's beautiful, Greg told himself. Thanks to her, he was different. She had changed him. Now, he felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He finally felt happy and appreciated, like his life was worth living. She was his savior. She had laid her healing hands on him. And he was grateful for it.


End file.
